


Within The Evergreens

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Protective Sam Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You and Sam play along during a case.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	Within The Evergreens

You walked out of your room and into the library, where you saw Sam looking at his laptop.

“Please tell me you found us a case.” You said to him, coming around to lean on the table in front of him. He looked at you and sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat. “Come on, Sam. If I don’t get out of this bunker soon, I may lose my mind.” You said, letting your arms spread further down the table as your back twisted slightly. Sam’s eyes lingered on you for a little longer than usual, and he licked his lips.

“Uh yeah, yeah. I found one not too far from here. I don’t know if you're going to like it, though.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as your back straightened and you stood taller, your hands sliding across the cool wood.

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” You asked, walking over to look at the computer behind him. You let one hand sling across one shoulder as you brought your chin to rest on the other one. Sam stiffened under your touch and cleared his throat again. God, he smelt good.

“Couples.” He said, gesturing towards the computer. “Whatever it is, it's going after couples staying at this new all inclusive spa hotel about five hours from here.” You looked over the article talking about how multiple husbands of newlywed couples were found killed, wives taken into custody.

“Ghost possession?” You asked, standing up, letting Sam relax.

“Possibility,” Sam answered, nodding. Dean walked in with a cup of coffee.

“Hey, got us a case?” He asked.

“Yeah, newlywed couples. Husbands being killed, wives going to jail for it. Nice spa hotel about 5 hours from here.” Sam explained.

“Awesome.” Said Dean. “How do you want to play it? FBI? Exterminators? Or would you like to learn how to give massages and get all touchy-feely?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling, wiggling his fingers.

“Ew.” Was all you said back, arms crossed over your chest.

“I was actually thinking undercover,” Sam said, looking at Dean, refusing to look at you.

“How would we even?….” You asked, letting your voice trail off. “Oh.” You said as the realization hit you.

“Hell yes,” Dean said, winking at you.

“Again, ew.” You laughed, Dean chuckling with you.

“I’ll go pack,” Dean said, walking with an extra pep in his step. You looked at Sam, not really sure what to say. He stood up and faced you, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Well, I guess I gotta wife up.” You said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’ll pack too.” He said, laughing with you. “Oh! Y/N, they have some dinner or something every Friday night that all the couples went to the night the husband died.”

“I’ve got just the dress.” You said with a smile as you walked out of the library and into your room. You started to look through your clothes for appropriate outfits. Taking out a duffel, you threw everything in, keeping your hands preoccupied but letting your mind wander. You thought about how you were going to pull this off. You loved both boys, but Sam meant something else to you entirely. You were madly in love with him and had been for years. He was always so sweet, kind, and caring you fell and couldn’t help it. You tried to throw hints his way, but he always seemed not to catch on or do anything to escape the situation. You couldn’t pretend to be married to him, but god, you wanted to. You also didn’t want to pretend to be married to Dean; you didn’t want Sam to think anything was going on. What if you and Dean went in as a married couple, and Sam thought that’s what you wanted. You wanted Sam so much you couldn’t stand it; you wouldn’t want him to think you liked his brother. Your whole body was buzzing as you slipped on a sweater dress, tights, and knee-high boots. You ran your fingers through your hair and painted your nails a dark red.

Dean was in his room, putting a bunch of stuff into his duffel; he had a plan. He was finally going to let Sammy and Y/N play out being together so they could finally see they were meant for each other. If Dean had to watch Y/N get all giddy and Sam stares at her for WAY too long again, Dean was going to lose his mind. He knew Sammy was hopeless, he was in love with her, and it was clear to everyone but Y/N. Y/N was beautiful, smart, and the man she could kick ass. Dean was ready for them to be together so the annoying mutual pining would be done and because he wanted them to be happy. Dean grabbed his stuff and headed towards the war room.

You walked down the hallway into the war room, both boys already there. You leaned against the door frame on your elbow, placing your other hand on your hip and running your hand through your hair slightly to hold your head.

“So! Who is lucky enough to receive my hand in marriage?” You said as both boys turned to look at you. Dean quickly pushed Sam forward and clasped him on the shoulder.

“Sammy here will have the honors,” Dean said with a smile. Sam looked at his brother and then looked at you and nodded a small nervous nod. Your heart raced as you looked at them, a blush covering your cheeks, no doubt. This was happening; you were going to have to pretend to love Sam like a husband. Two problems, 1) could you let it go when the case was over? 2) how were you going to pretend without showing how you really felt? You smiled and walked over to them both; Sam quickly grabbed your duffel and made eye contact with you.

“I understand if you don’t-.” Sam started.

“Sam, if there were anyone I would want to be fake married to, it would be a gentleman like you.” You said with a smile, cutting him off before he could stop this from happening. Sam looked at you and gave you a wide grin, showing off his dimples and brightening his whole face. The three of you walked out the door and got into the impala. About an hour into your drive, you put your elbows up on the back of the front seat and poked your head in between the two boys.

“We need to stop somewhere.” You said, glancing at Dean.

“Why?”

“Sammy and I need rings.” You said, looking between both of them.

“Right, ok, we’ll find something.” Dean nodded as you sunk into the backseat again. About an hour later, the three of you stopped by a town for lunch. You all sat down in the diner and ate your food with small talk, talking about the case, and different opinions on what it could be. You then all went to a pawn shop where you and Sam bought rings. The rest of the drive was covered by classic rock and Dean tossing a few jokes Sam’s way about how to be a good husband. You pulled up to the hotel, and Dean let out a long whistle; it was stunning. It was a tall, large, Victorian building that sat nestled in a dense forest. A dusting of snow was covering the ground and the tall evergreens surrounding the hotel. Twilight was descending, darkening the sky slightly, making the hotel's lights cast a glow in the otherwise quiet area. Sam touched the small of your back lightly and glanced down at you.

“Ready?” He said, raising his eyebrows and giving you a hopeful grin.

“Of course! Let’s go, husband.” You said with a smile of your own as you slipped on your new wedding band. As you walked in, you and Sam made your story: married a month, October 22nd was your wedding day, met through a mutual friend, waiting to take your honeymoon until the warmer months, thinking about Italy, needed a long weekend to celebrate. The secretary took your information and gave you your room key as your bags were taken by a bellhop and escorted upstairs. You and Sam exchanged looks and walked up the stairs to your room. Opening the door, you gasped, and Sam’s face fell slightly. The room was gorgeous; it was a mix of warm nude tones, dark wood, and burgundy and gold accents. There was a fireplace with an already lit fire. The bed was large and looked incredibly comfortable. On either side of the bed sat French doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked a lake surrounded by evergreens and a path of lanterns. The two of you walked in and slowly walked around the room; your luggage was already there, so there wasn’t anything for you to do. You walked into the bathroom; it was large, clean, and gorgeous. Marble tile covered the entire room, floor to ceiling. A mirror in a flaking gold frame sat perched against the wall; double sinks rested in an antique dresser. You ran your fingers along with the entire thing until you saw the shower. It was basically a room in itself; a large showerhead hung from the ceiling pointing directly down, three other showerheads came in from the sides. It was like a freaking car wash.

“Sam!” You called to him. “Come look at this shower!” Sam came into the room and immediately raised his eyebrows at the entire bathroom.

“That’s huge!” He said with a boyish grin.

“I know, right!” You agreed, chuckling. You both turned to look at the tub; marble tile-lined stars leading into it. There was a half-circle of windows that the large tub was fitted into; jets were on all sides and bottom. The tub was surrounded by different scents, dried flowers, and plush towels.

“If you ever can't find me, I’ll be in there.” You joked.

“Noted,” Sam said, laughing. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?” He asked, placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Of course.” You said nerves eating away at your stomach. The two of you walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

“I know we have to play husband and wife for a bit, and we are newly wedded, so we will probably be really in love.” Sam started.

“Ok.” You said, nodding, trying to get it out of him.

“Basically, I just wanted to ask you if it was ok for me to be like…touching you a lot and holding your hand, calling you pet names, showing you affection essentially. I just wanted to know if you were ok with that.” He said, looking at his hands, clearly petrified of what you might do if he touched you without warning. Your heart jumped at the idea. Sam loving you, holding you, kissing you. Your breathing stopped, and it took everything in you not to smile and blurt out that you have only been dreaming about this.

“I know, Sam. It’s all ok; I know you respect me and would never cross a line unless you knew I was cool with it.” You said, putting your hand on his, feeling the warmth of his skin. You both smiled at each other as you made eye contact. It was held for a little longer than normal, and you could swear you saw him lean forward slightly. A knock sounded at your door, making you jump and take your hand off of Sam’s. Sam cleared his throat and opened the door, letting Dean in. He looked around the room, in awe just as you and Sam had. He was dressed in a janitor's uniform, also undercover.

“Nice digs.” He said, nodding his head excitedly and walking around the room.

“I know right, did you see the tub? Like damn.” You said with a chuckle, Dean laughing with you. “So, what’s up?” You asked Dean.

“Right, so the couples were all in love, like Swayze and Moore in love.”

“Are you talking about ‘Ghost’?” You asked him, sending Sam an amused look.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Dean said, looking at you like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Anyway, they attended this fancy dinner thing they host on Fridays, tonight, and the next mornings the husbands were found with their hearts torn out,” Dean explained.

“Like werewolf ripped out?” Sam asked.

“Dunno, gotta go to the coroner tomorrow to see,” Dean said. “Well, you have got to get ready for this dinner tonight. I’ll see you guys later.” Dean left the room, leaving you and Sam alone again.

“I’m going to get ready; let me know if you need the bathroom.” You said, grabbing your bag and walking into the bathroom.

“Will do,” Sam said with a polite smile. You took the dress out of your bag and hung it up on the door, stripping out of your clothes and pulling your hair up, you took a quick shower. The shower was absolutely incredible; even shaving felt amazing. You got out of the shower and wrapped yourself in one of the lavish towels, and stood in front of the mirror. Putting one leg on the counter at a time to rub lotion all over your skin felt so good. You hadn’t pampered yourself like this in a long time. You put on modest makeup that flaunted your natural face, except for the bold red you put on your lips. You put a little spray in your hair to give it a little bounce and your favorite perfume. Lastly, you pulled on the dress, black with a low cut neckline. It hugged your curves the right way and showed off what you wanted it to show off. You opened the bathroom door and faced Sam.

“Oh. My. God. Sam, you have to-.” Sam was staring at you, not just staring; he was practically drooling. His face was blank, and his eyes were dark. You watched his chest rise and fall in large, heavy breaths. Your core tightened as he looked at you, and you rubbed your thighs together.

“You…you look stunning.” He said, stumbling over his words slightly. He walked towards you and rubbed your arm with his hand. “I mean, it really beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” You said back, and he did. You had seen Sam in his suit when you were all being an FBI agent many times, but this time it was different. This time it was for you. Sam laughed slightly at your compliment.

“Thank you, shall we?” He said, raising a hand towards the door.

“Yes, I’m starving.” You both walked into the main dining room and were once again halted in place by its beauty. The dark wood theme accented by burgundy and gold carried into this room, but there were lights everywhere. Almost every surface was donned with a candle. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room, and there was an old bar in the corner. The hostess showed you two to a table; Sam pulled out your chair for you and then sat across from you and smiled. Here we go, this was it. He was beginning to act like a man in love. You both looked at the menu a little; a man came over to your table for you to order a drink. Sam ordered a beer, and you ordered a whiskey sour.

“Do you know what you are getting?” He asked you.

“I don’t know yet; I think the filet mignon sounds delightful.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” He said; he then placed his hand on the table and waited. You lifted your hand off your lap and put it in his. His hand closed around yours, and his thumb made lazy circles over your skin. He was looking at the menu, and the act of you two holding hands looked so natural you almost believed it yourself. The waiter came back with your drinks, and you both ordered the filet, he left, and the two of you were alone again. Sam raised your hand to his mouth and left a small kiss on the underside of your wrist. You licked your lips and gave him your best smile. You leaned forward, placing your elbow on the table, and took a long pull from your drink.

“So, tell me something about you, I don’t know.” You said, running your finger around the brim of your water glass looking up at him from under your lashes. Sam gave you a crooked smile and looked away from you for a moment.

“I don’t know.” He said, giving a small chuckle.

“I’ll go first; I took ice skating and horseback riding lessons as a kid.” You said.

“You took ice skating? I would have loved to see that.” He joked with you.

“Why?” You laughed with him. “I bet it’s the short, tight dresses.” You said, leaning even closer.

“Based on how you look tonight, I would say that’s a yes.” He said, squeezing your hand and letting his eyes lower, slowly tracking their way back up you until they met your eyes. Your breathing quickened, and your lips parted slightly. Your food came, and you realized you had totally forgotten about your hunger. The two of you ate your food with small talk and one more drink. When you were done, the two of you moved to the bar. Sam sat on a stool, there was a stool next to him, but seeing how things went at dinner, you decided to be brave. You laid one hand on Sam’s shoulder and the other on his opposite thigh. You stood in between his legs and leaned against him. He reached up and ran his fingers lightly through your hair, placing it behind your ear. Your heart was racing so hard; you were sure Sam could hear it. He leaned forward again and placed his forehead against your temple.

“I don’t see anyone acting weirdly.” He said into your hair.

“I don’t smell anything, and I’ve seen a few people touch silver and not flinch.” You said, running your hand down his back.

“Narrows it down a bit.” Sam agreed to look at you. Because he was sitting and you were standing, you two were at eye level. Sam’s pupils looked dilated, ‘was this something more than acting?’ you thought to yourself. The rest of the night passed with nothing happening. The two of you made your way up to your room without touching each other more than usual. You already missed his skin on yours. 

“I can sleep on the floor.” He said with a shrug.

“It’s ok, Sam. We don’t want anyone to think we aren’t what we say we are.” You assured him; he only nodded back.

“I’m going to wash up; need the bathroom?” You asked, getting your PJ’s out of your bag.

“Nah, go ahead.” Washing up was longer than expected as you couldn’t shake your thoughts away. That was so personal; he was so sincere. Unless he’s an amazing actor, you couldn’t see how it was all fake. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and saw Sam was already asleep. Climbing into bed, you almost fell into Sam’s body and let yourself fall into his heat and warm scent. You stopped, telling yourself there was nothing there, and made your body lay on the cold side of the mattress. You couldn’t fall asleep, and after about an hour of trying, you decided to stop tossing and turning. You got out of bed, pulling on one of the plush and warm robes supplied by the hotel, and stepped onto the balcony. You were completely mesmerized at the scene in front of you. The snow was falling lightly, the trees catching it with their long branches. Lanterns lined a path around the lake, emitting an amber light that showed the snow dancing to the ground. You loved snow; there were silence and stillness to the earth during and after a snowfall that you couldn’t stop looking at. White snowflakes cascading down in their peaceful fall against a black sky was so beautiful, you didn’t think you could ever grow accustomed to it. You were so lost in looking at the sky and all the thoughts of Sam running through your mind that you hadn’t realized he was now standing in the doorway of the balcony. His eyes were on your face as you breathed the clean, cold air into your lungs and let your eyes fall closed. Sam felt his chest tighten as he looked at you; your body was curled into itself, your eyes were closed, and your face looked completely at peace. He didn’t want to disturb you, but he didn’t want you to catch him staring either. He walked over to you and knelt in front of you, placing a hand on yours.

“Y/N?” He said your name so softly it was just above a whisper. Your eyes opened, and looked directly into his. It took everything he had to contain himself when you did that when you looked so deep in his eyes like you were looking for the meaning of life.

“Sam.” You said back, placing your other hand over his. Your hand was freezing, and Sam quickly gathered both your hands into his large ones, trying to warm them up. He pulled your grasped hands up to his lips and blew hot air onto your hands. His eyes were still connected to yours as your fingers were pressed against his lips. This was easily the most intimate moment you had had together, and your heart was racing as you looked into Sam’s eyes. There was such a strong tension between you two it made your stomach flip and your chest burn. Suddenly, a scream filled the air; it was a woman, pained. You both stood up and raced out of the room, running down the hall. Dean ran toward you from the other direction; you all ran in the direction the scream came from. People were poking their heads out of their rooms, but no one was in the hallway with you. You rounded a corner and heard crying coming from one of the rooms. Dean opened the door with his master key, and the three of you burst into the room. A woman was kneeling over a man crying heavily. You watched her chest rise and fall as her shoulders shook.

“No!” She wailed. “What have I done? What have I done? I love you, no please, I love you so much.” Your heart was aching for this woman. You couldn’t begin to understand what she was going through. You walked over to her and placed your hand on her shoulder. Her head lifted, and her eyes looked into yours with so much pain, you almost started to cry. By now, hotel employees were filing into the room, the police had been called, and there was nothing else you could do. You saw her hands were covered in blood and that the man's chest had a hole in it, right where his heart should be. You looked him over further and saw that his throat was also slit, interesting. “I don’t know what happened; one minute we were talking over a glass of wine, and the next he’s dead, and I’m holding his heart.” She had ectoplasm running down her face. You looked up at Dean and Sam. You all quickly left; you didn’t want to leave her, but the police were already on their way, and multiple other people had seen what you did. It broke your heart to leave her there, knowing she would be punished for something she didn’t do, but you had to solve this case. The three of you entered the room you and Sam were staying in.

“It’s definitely a ghost possession; she had ectoplasm on her face. She tore his heart out of his chest; I think we are looking for one seriously pissed off woman.” You said once the door was closed, and it was clear no one had followed the three of you.

“This hotel, it's been freshly renovated, but it's old. I think this was someone’s house at one point.” Sam said, looking for his laptop in his bag.

“Yeah, probably,” Dean said, salting the doorway. Sam was typing, and Dean was salting every entrance.

“Got something!” Sam said from the table. “Bethany Saunders, formerly Bethany Hardwick. She was married to Jacob Saunders, and a month after their wedding, Bethany was found dead, throat slit. Her husband, Jacob, was then married to Bethany’s sister, Victoria, two days later.”

“Well, he’s an ass.” You said, looking over Sam’s shoulder at the article.

“Yeah, major dick.” Dean agreed with you. “Say where she’s buried?” Dean asked.

“Heathcliff Cemetery, about a mile from here,” Sam said, showing Dean on the map.

“Got it, I’ll go do the salt and burn; you two stay here and keep these people safe,” Dean said, flinging the door open; Bethany stood right there. She grabbed Dean by the throat and tossed him aside; you took out your iron crowbar and slid it through her.

“Dean, go. Sam and I got this!” You called to him. He got to his feet and ran out the door. You grabbed the salt and made a circle of salt as Sam closed the door and waited by it with another can of salt. “What are you doing?” You asked him.

“I’m waiting for her to come back in here, then salt the door so she can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Oh, good thinking.” You said, finishing your circle. Minutes ticked by, and you knew Dean was already digging up her grave. It was going to take a while for him to dig it by himself; you were going to have to keep this ghost entertained for a while. It was almost 10 minutes by the time something happened.

“Y/N!” Sam called, you turned, and Bethany was right in front of you. You swiped at her with your crowbar, and she disappeared for a moment. Sam sprinkled the salt on the doorway once again and ran into the circle with you. You two stood back to back, weapons ready. She appeared a few more times as you and Sam swiped your weapons through her. Suddenly a window opened, and the salt all blew away. She was walking towards you, and you tried to get away. Sam jumped in front of you, shielding you from her, when suddenly she burned up in flames. You and Sam looked at each other, heavy breaths and beating hearts. Dean burst through the door, covered in dirt.

“Good, glad you guys are ok.” He said, you didn’t hear him; Sam was still staring at you. He took one step towards you and ran his fingers through your hair. Dean smiled and left you two alone.

“Thank you.” You said to him as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“At dinner, you asked me to tell you something you don’t know about me.”

“Yes.” You said, nodding.

“I love you, Y/F/N Y/L/N; I love you so much,” Sam said with a smile.

“I love you too, Sam Winchester.” You said as he closed the space between you too. His mouth opened as the kiss deepened. You let out a small moan, and Sam’s hands traveled down your body, pulling you closer. This was everything you wanted. Everything you needed. Your fingers tugged lightly on his hair, pulling a moan from Sam. The two of you fell into a passion that was missed for years. Built-up emotions making the world drop from around you.

One Year and One Month Later

“Can you please tell me where we are going!” You said, touching the blindfold around your eyes.

“No,” Sam said, laughing at you.

“Are you sure Dean and Cas are going to be alright with Bobby? He’s so little.” You asked. Yeah, Sam had gotten you on the first try.

“Baby, it will all be ok. Try and have fun. I gave them written instructions, and if anything goes wrong, they have our phone numbers. Plus, Bobby is such a good baby; he hardly ever makes a fuss.” He said, taking your hand in his. The car slowed, and Sam came to your side of the car to open the door. He retook your hand and helped you out of the car. He stepped behind you and took your blindfold off. You were back at the same hotel where you solved that case a year ago.

“Sam.” You said, turning to face him.

“We didn’t get to really enjoy this place ad now that there is no more ghost, I think we should enjoy it.” He said, massaging your shoulders and kissing your neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” And you two walked into the hotel for the weekend you deserved a year ago.


End file.
